The Contractor shall collect and deliver to NCI (within 90 minutes of excision by the pathologist) viable lung, bronchus, colon and pleural mesothelium human tissue. Epidemiological data obtained using NCI questionnaire and results of viability testing shall be maintained by contractor and furnished to NCI upon request.